


morning run

by glim



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slice of Life, background allcaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: "No thank you. That's a Steven Thing and I refuse to get involved."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	morning run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saxifactumterritum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxifactumterritum/gifts).



Bucky puts his knitting aside when he hears footsteps bound up the stairs the the townhouse. That's Stevie, he thinks; he's always been able to recognize Steve from the sound of his footsteps, whether he's bounding up them on some adrenaline high or shuffling into the bedroom after a restless night. 

"Hey, honey... glad you're awake," Steve says when he comes in and finds Bucky on the sofa. He leans in to press a kiss to Bucky's hair, then laughs when Bucky tries to push him away. 

"You get up too early." Bucky tries to ignore Steve, but he's being fond and affectionate, and his hair and skin and clothes smell like the winter outdoors, and all Bucky can do is bury his face in Steve's shoulder and murmur a few kisses there. "D'you want coffee?" 

Steve doesn't answer, just makes this happy little humming sound and nestles in closer, like he's going to curl himself up in Bucky's lap, knitting or no knitting. 

"I can't make coffee if you decide to be a cat this morning. Jesus, _Steven_..." Bucky is barely able to save the sweater he's working on before he really does get a lapful of warm, affectionate Steve. 

It's not even that Steve's heavy, but he's like a big affectionate oversized kitten like this, wrapping his arms around Bucky and nuzzling kisses into his hair, trying to get as close and comfortable as possible, as if they've spent sixty years rather than minutes apart. Bucky gives a deep sigh of resignation and lets Steve rest his head against Bucky's shoulder and submit himself to hair pets. 

"You had a good run?" 

"Mhmm..." Steve rubs his face against Bucky's shoulder. "You could come with me?" 

"No thank you. That's a Steven Thing and I refuse to get involved." 

"Sam goes running with me," Steve says, like Bucky cares about the two of them being idiot enough to pull themselves out of bed before seven a.m. on a Saturday during the winter. 

No, that's wrong. Bucky cares about them both so much it makes his heart catch in his chest every now and then. He cares about them in ways that make him want to knit Steve a dozen heavy sweaters and scarves to get him all through winter without a single asthma attack; he cares about them in ways that make him text Sam back even on bad days when he's not sure he wants to talk to anyone at all. 

Bucky gives another sigh when Steve unbuttons the cardigan Bucky's wearing to slip his hand inside and stroke Bucky's chest. He basks in the moment and the attention for a few quiet minutes, then turns to press a kiss to Steve's wind rumpled blond hair. 

"Coffee? And pancakes? If Sammy's eating with us, in which case I definitely need coffee." 

Steve nods. "Yes, yes, and yes. Thank you." He doesn't move, however, until Bucky threatens to shove him onto the floor, and even then he leans in to kiss Bucky first.


End file.
